You Never Know What The Future Will Bring
by LP4LIFE
Summary: Everyone in Tree Hill is happy, but will their happiness last?
1. Happy

Happy. That was one word that could describe everyone in Tree Hill. Nathan and Haley had the perfect family after welcoming their first child, James Keith Scott, into the world a few months back. They were also both very happy to be attending Duke University on scholarships in the fall. Karen had given birth to a daughter, Camilla Rose Scott, and was happy to raise another child. Brooke received a scholarship to attend fashion school in New York, and her boyfriend Chase was going with her, and attending NYU. Mouth was also going to NYU, along with his girlfriend Shelly, who had realized her mistake and came back to him. Skills was still happy with Bevin, and had received a scholarship to play basketball at UNC-Wilmington. The two people that were the happiest were Lucas and Peyton. They were madly in love. This was an epic love, a love that no one else could describe. Lucas had proposed to Peyton on the night of their high school graduation, and she accepted. They were planning on attending UNC together in the fall. This was the best summer of their lives, because they had spent every minute of it together. They moved into Nathan and Haley's apartment together, so they wouldn't spend any time apart. One more thing that seemed to make everyone in Tree Hill happy, was that Dan was in jail where he belonged. His conscience got the best of him, and he confessed to murdering Keith, and received a life sentence in prison.


	2. Lucas and Peyton

There was less than a week remaining until everyone headed off to college, and everyone had decided to just enjoy it together. This might be the last time that they would all be together.

Lucas and Peyton were hanging out in their apartment, discussing their future together.

"Are you ready Peyt?"

"Ready for what Luke?"

"To start our future together. I mean. Next week we go to UNC. That is the beginning of the rest of our lives."

"Of course I'm ready Luke, there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you. I love you."

"I love you too Peyt. I thought that this last week before we leave would be sad, but I am actually excited. I can't wait for this next chapter in our lives to begin." Lucas smiled at Peyton, before leaning in to give her a kiss.

"It's kind of surreal though, isn't it? It seems like just yesterday that we were kissing out on the court after the state championship, and now we are engaged, and headed off to college."

"I couldn't be happier." Lucas leaned in and kissed Peyton passionately. "You know, that was the best day of my life."

"Luke, you had a hear attack that day." Lucas just smiled back at Peyton.

"I didn't die, did I?" Peyton playfully hit Lucas for that comment.

"Seriously Peyt, that was the best day of my life. I had just won the state championship, fulfilling my basketball dreams, and I finally got with the girl of my dreams, my soulmate." Peyton was starting to tear up a little, but she just smiled and gave Luke a kiss.

"You know, that was a good day, wasn't it?" Lucas just nodded his head before pulling Peyton in for a long, passionate kiss.


	3. Nathan and Haley, and Brooke and Chase

Nathan and Haley were preparing to leave for Duke. They were heading in early to get settled in with James.

"I think we are almost ready Hales."

"Ready for what? To leave? Or for college?"

"Both." Nathan smiled, and gave Haley a tender kiss on the lips. Haley wasn't as confident.

"Are you sure we can handle this? You will have basketball, and we will both have classes, and we have to raise James. It's going to be hard Nathan." Nathan just smiled at his wife.

"I know it is Hales, but if anyone two people can do this, I think it is you and I." Haley couldn't help but smile at her husband's confidence. She knew that he had faith, and that made her have faith.

"You're right, we can do this." Haley gave Nathan a kiss before continuing to pack.

Brooke, Chase, Mouth, and Shelly were all in the process of moving to New York. They already had most of their stuff moved, and they were planning on leaving in the next day or two.

Brooke was pretty anxious to get to New York. She loved it there, and couldn't wait to start her life there.

"C'mon Chase, can't we just leave tonight. I can't wait any longer." Brooke was almost begging to leave One Tree Hill.

"Brooke, you know that we have to at least stay until tomorrow. Everyone wants to get together one last time. Don't you want to see them before we leave?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I guess I am just getting ahead of myself. I am just so excited."

"I know you are babe, and so am I, but for now let's just enjoy being here with our friends."

"O.k., I think I can do that." Brooke gave Chase a tender, reassuring kiss on the lips.


	4. The Rivercourt

Lucas decided to go to the Rivercourt one last time before leaving for UNC. So, he called up Skills, Mouth, and Nathan, and they all headed over there.

"Man, I love this place." There was no place Lucas loved more in Tree Hill than the Rivercourt.

"You ain't the only one dawg. I'm gonna miss it too."

"You are gonna be playing college ball, but you will miss this court?" Lucas would have given anything to be able to play college ball, but that ship sailed when he found out that he had HCM.

"Hey dawg, this court is the reason that I got my ride. If it wasn't for the games we played here, I wouldn't be where I am today." Lucas knew that Skills was right.

"Hey, I didn't even play here that much, and I will miss it." Nathan didn't have as much of a history at the Rivercourt, but a part of him would always be there. The game he and Lucas had played on that court changed his life, and for the better. "Luke, the game we played here changed our lives."

"That is an understatement. Who knows what would have happened if it wasn't for that game."

"Well, we probably wouldn't be friends. We wouldn't have won the state championship without you and Skills. I wouldn't be married to Haley. You wouldn't be with Peyton. Basically, life would suck." Lucas and Nathan couldn't help but share laugh.

"Man, now that you put it that way, thank god we played that game, and thank god I won." They all shared a laugh at that one. Skills had received a phone call while Lucas and Nathan were talking.

"Yo guys, Mouth just called and said that he was bringing Chase along with him. That's cool right?"

"Yeah, that's cool. He was probably bored without Brooke. I think all of the girls are going out to dinner or something. At least that is what Peyton told me before I left."

"Yeah, Hales told me the same thing. I think your mom, Bevin, and Shelly went with them too."

"Who is watching James and Camilla?"

"I think they are at Whitey's. They really like him. He is like a grandpa to them."

"Yeah, Whitey is great with the kids."

"So, which one of the Scotts wants to lose to big daddy Skills in a game of one-on-one?" Lucas and Nathan both laughed.

"I say we see what Luke has got Skills."

"That's cool with me dawg. You got winner though." Lucas and Skill then started their game of one-on-one.

Minutes later, as Lucas, Nathan, and Skills were having a great time just playing some pick-up, Mouth and Chase pulled up.

"Hey guys, I see Skills is trying to prove he is better than the great Scott brothers. What do you saw I do some color commentary like old times?"

"Why not? I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucas was happy to just have one night where he could remember his past.

"I'm not sure I fit in here guys." Chase was feeling left out. He was a part of their group, but he hadn't shared a past with any of them.

"Hey dawg, if you got game, you fit in here. You got any game?"

"I used to play, but I am not of varsity caliber like you guys, or college caliber for two of you." They all just laughed.

"No one cares here Chase. Skills and I used to be nothing more than street ballers, and look where it got us?"

"Alright, how about some two-on-two then?"

"That's the spirit. You can be on my team since I am obviously the best one here, and we can't break up the street ballers."

"Oh, mister Duke recruit wants to show off now? Skills and I are the best team to ever grace this court, I think we got this." Lucas gave Skills a fist pound, and then the game started. Mouth started the color commentary.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have an historic matchup on our hands tonight. The legendary team of Luke and Skills are taking on the team of Nate and Chase. This should be a game for the ages. Let's get started. Nate and Chase get the ball first. Chase passes to Nate who tries to drive on Luke…" Mouth was then cut off by Lucas's cell phone ringing.


	5. The Happiness May Be Over

"Sorry guys, mind if I get this? It's Peyton."

"Go ahead lover boy. At least Hales doesn't have me on a leash." They all laughed at Nathan's joke as Lucas answered his phone.

"Hey Peyt, what's up?" Lucas had no idea why Peyton would be calling him when she was supposed to be out with the girls, but he didn't care. He loved just hearing his fiancee's voice.

"L-Luke., I'm at..I'm at the hospital." All Lucas could hear after those words was sobbing. This really worried him. He knew that something was horribly wrong.

"Peyt, I promise you that everything will be o.k. Just tell me what happened?" Now the other four guys were all concerned, and gathered around Lucas.

"C-Car accident." Peyton could barely get those two words out before she started sobbing again, and hung up her phone. Lucas was horrified. He knew that he had to get to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Guys, something is horribly wrong. Peyton is at the hospital. All she said was that there was a car accident. We have to go." With that, all of the guys quickly ran to Mouth's car and sped off to the hospital.

Minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, and Lucas was the first one out of the car. He sprinted into the hospital, and frantically started asking questions.

"I need help! My fiancée just called me, and told me there was a car accident. Where is she?" A nurse tried to answer Lucas's question.

"Calm down sir. Now what is her name?"

"Peyton Sawyer."

"Sir, your fiancée is fine, but she was in a car accident with three other women." Lucas was relieved that Peyton was o.k., but concerned that someone else had gotten seriously injured.

"Who are the other three women?"

"Karen Roe, Brooke Davis, and Haley James-Scott." Lucas didn't' want to ask the next question, but he knew he had to, and he did as the other four guys walked into the hospital behind them.

"Are they o.k.?" Lucas could tell by the nurse's facial expression that they weren't.

"Well, sir, Brooke Davis is fine, but Karen Roe and Haley James-Scott are both in critical condition." Lucas and Nathan both started to cry as they heard those words leave the nurse's mouth.

"W-Where are they?" Lucas was able to choke out those three words.

"They are both in ICU, third floor, rooms 314 and 315." With those words the five guys rushed off to see how Karen and Haley were doing, and to get more answers.


	6. What Happened?

When they arrived in front of Karen and Haley's rooms, they saw Peyton and Brooke hysterical, holding each other on the floor. Lucas and Chase quickly rushed to their women's sides.

"Peyt, it's gonna be o.k. We can get through this." Lucas and Peyton were both in tears, as they held each other.

"No it's not Luke. Karen and Haley both might die because of me." Lucas was shocked to hear those words come out of Peyton's mouth. He needed to know what happened, even though he didn't believe that it was Peyton's fault.

"Peyt, I'm sure it's not your fault, what happened?" Peyton was going to have a hard time finding the words

"We were all driving together…and…then a car hit us on the passenger's side of my car. Luke, I was driving…it was all my fault." Peyton buried her head into Lucas's chest and once again started sobbing. Lucas gave Peyton a kiss on the top of her head.

"Peyt, how did it happen? Why did you get hit?"

"I…I had just stopped at a four-way stop, and then…then I started to pull out, and…and a car just ran the stop sign and…" Lucas knew that it wasn't Peyton's fault. She was just blaming herself.

"Peyt, this wasn't your fault. Someone ran a stop sign and hit you. You were not at fault. I promise you Peyt, everything will be o.k." Lucas didn't know what else to say to comfort his fiancée. He had no idea if everything would be o.k. How could it be o.k.? His mom and Haley were both in critical condition.

"No it's not Luke. Karen and Haley…I don't know if they will make it Luke. What are we gonna do?" Peyton just held on to Lucas tighter, and he gave her another kiss on the head.

"I don't know Peyt. For maybe the first time, I don't know what we are gonna do."


	7. I Will Always Be In Your Heart

A few hours passed, and Nathan was at Haley's bedside, still waiting to hear from a doctor about her condition. Lucas and Peyton were doing the same in Karen's room. Moments later, a doctor come and summoned the three into the hall to talk.

"O.k. I am just gonna give the news to you straight." They all could tell that this was serious. The doctor's facial expression told it all.

"Both Karen and Haley suffered severe internal and external injuries. We immediately put them both into surgery, but their injuries are irreparable. I'm sorry to tell you this, but neither of them are going to make it." With those words Lucas and Nathan both fell to their knees sobbing, and cursing the fact that this was happening to them. Peyton was also sobbing, but she knew she had to be there for Lucas. She quickly knelt down next to him, and took him into her arms, and held him like he had done for her so many times. There was nothing she could do to help, but be there for him, so that is what she did.

The doctor told them that there was a chance that both Karen and Haley would wake up at some point, but neither of them had long to live. Nathan was alone at Haley's bedside holding her hand, when he felt her move her fingers. Then he saw her eyes flutter open. He quickly wrapped her into an embrace. Haley could tell that he had been crying, and she knew that something was wrong.

"Nathan, it's o.k." Those were the only words that Haley could muster at the time. Nathan had to tell her what was going on.

"Hales, I love you so much."

"I love you too Nathan." Nathan could barely even speak.

"H-Hales, there is something that I need to tell you. The doctor…he told me that you don't have long…you don't have long to live." With that Nathan started sobbing in Haley's arms. Haley didn't know what to say. She was dying, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was going to be taken from her husband and son, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Hales, I need you to talk to me. I don't know what to do Hales. What am I gonna do without you? I can't do it Hales. I can't raise James on my own, I just can't." Nathan continued to sob in Haley's arms.

"Nathan…Nathan, you need to listen to me." Nathan looked up into Haley's eyes. "You are a great father, and I know that you can do this. I love you, and I love James. I will miss you both dearly, but you have to know that I will always be there for you. Whenever you need me, I will be there in your heart, and I promise you that I will help you through this Nathan." Haley was now crying along with Nathan.

"I love you too Hales, but I can't lose you. I can't Hales."

"Nathan, everything happens for a reason. I truly believe that. I know that you might not agree with me, but this is how it has to be."

"No it doesn't Hales. Why do you have to die?"

"I don't know Nathan, but what I do know is that you and James will be fine without me. I have all the faith in the world in you. I just have on last request."

"Anything Hales. I will do anything for you."

"Bring James to me. I just want to hold my son one last time, and tell him how much I love him." With that, Nathan nodded his head and walked out into the lobby to get James from Whitey. Moments later he returned, and he handed James to Haley. Haley knew that this is what she had to do.

"Hey there little man. I just need you to know that Mommy will always love you. Your daddy will always be here for you, but if you ever need me, just look into you heart, and I will be there. I guess I'll be seeing you." With that Haley handed James back to Nathan, and was able to pull herself up to give Nathan a kiss before muttering her last words. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan whispered those words, but he knew that she didn't hear them. She was gone, and he didn't know what to do. All he could do was sit there holding James, and cry. Cry for what seemed like forever.


	8. I Trust You

While all this was going on, Lucas and Peyton were sitting together at Karen's bedside along with Camilla, hoping that she would wake up, so they could talk to her one last time. Peyton had not let go of Lucas's hand ever since he found out the bad news. She had to be there for him. She owed it to him for all the times he had been there for her. Lucas was glad that she was there, and o.k. He didn't know what he would've done without her. He loved her more than anything in the world.

"Peyt, I need you to know that I love you." Lucas still had tears streaming down his cheeks. Peyton just grasped his hand tighter, and tried to muster a smile through her own tears.

"I love you too Luke. I always have, and I always will." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I am glad you are here Peyt. I don't know what I would do without you. I need you in my life."

"I need you too Luke. I am here for you. You have always been there for me, so I promise you that I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Peyton." Lucas leaned in to give Peyton another kiss. Just as he was doing so, he heard his mother speak.

"Lucas…" That was all that Karen could muster to say.

"Mom, I love you so much." Lucas quickly embraced his mother.

"I love you too son." Karen could see that her daughter was also there. She saw Peyton holding her. She was glad that her son had found his soul mate. She knew that he and Peyton would live a very happy life together.

"Mom, there is something I need to tell you, and it isn't easy." Karen knew what Lucas had to tell her.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Lucas was shocked by his mother's response. Lucas starting sobbing when he heard his mom say those words. He just held her tighter.

"Yeah Mom, you are. I'm sorry. I love you Mom, I need you."

"I love you too son, and I need you to know that I will always be here for you. I will always be a part of you. Just look into your heart."

"Mom, Haley is dying too. I don't what to do Mom. I am losing you and my best friend in the same day. I can't handle this."

"Yes you can Luke. You can get through this, I promise. Peyton is here for you, and like I said, I will always be in your heart, and so will Haley."

"Mom, what about Camilla? Karen had thought about this before.

"Luke, I want you and Peyton to have her. I can't think of any two people in this world better than you two to raise my daughter." Lucas and Peyton both started to cry once they heard this.

"Mom, what makes you think that Peyton and I are ready to be parents?"

"Luke, I know that you two will be great parents. I can tell already by the way you handle her. You are both great with her Luke. I trust you both with my daughter, and I need you to trust yourselves with her."

"We will Karen, I promise. I will protect her with my life."

"So will I Mom. I promise. Peyton and I will raise her right. Who better than her brother, and his wife to raise her, right?"

"Luke, we aren't even married yet."

"I know Peyt, but we will be, and we will raise my little sister together, and have children of our own for her to grow up with." Peyton just smiled and gave Lucas a kiss on the lips.

"I am happy for you two. A love like the love you two have for each other doesn't come often. I want you both to live a happy life together, and promise me that you will be happy."

"We will." Lucas and Peyton answered Karen in unison. Peyton then handed Camilla to Karen.

"Camilla, I need you to know that your mom will always love you. You are in good hands with your big brother Luke and Peyton. I promise that they will love you just as much as I do. I will miss you baby girl." Karen gave Camilla a kiss, and handed her back to Peyton. "I love you all." Those were the last words that she spoke. She was gone, just as Haley was.


	9. A Hidden Sanctuary

Happy was no longer the word to describe everyone in Tree Hill. Now there were two words, sad and scared. Everyone in Tree Hill was sad about the deaths of Karen and Haley, and scared of what the future would bring. Life for the people of Tree Hill would change forever, and all in just one day.

A few days had passes since the deaths of Karen and Haley, and the lives of Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan had already been changed forever. They three of them were all supposed to be starting college on this day, but instead they were still in Tree Hill. Nathan knew that he would never be able to play college ball, and raise James at the same time. So, he decided to give up his scholarship to Duke. However, Dan still had some heart left in him, and he decided to sign over Dan Scott Motors to Nathan. Nathan had a job, but he still was going to have a hard time raising James on his own. Lucas and Peyton also decided that it would be too hard to raise Camilla while in college, so they both dropped out before they started. Lucas took over Karen's Café, and Peyton helped him run both the Café and Tric. This wasn't a dream scenario for any of them, but there was no other way to get through this. Lucas and Peyton were given Karen's house, but they were going to have a hard time paying the bills, and since Nathan needed help raising James, they moved into Nathan's house. They figured that between the three of them they could afford the bills for the big house. Lucas sold his mom's house, and he also was contemplating selling the Café, so they would have more money to work with. Then he could just go work with Nathan at the dealership. That matter would be saved for another day though. Today was the day of Karen and Haley's funerals. Lucas and Nathan could barely stand being there. They were both a mess. In fact, Peyton practically had to drag the two of them to the cemetery. She didn't like it there herself, but she felt that they had to be there out of respect to Karen and Haley. One thing Peyton could not do was keep the two of them there for very long. About half way through the ceremony, both of the brothers couldn't handle it anymore, so they left, and headed to the one place where they could think, the Rivercourt.


	10. Maybe it Will be OK

"Luke, what are we going to do? How can three teenagers handle two 3 month old children?"

"I don't know Nate, I guess we will just have to help each other through it. You are a great father from what I've seen, so you should be the one giving me pointers." Lucas was at least able to get Nathan to crack a half smile.

"I guess man, but I'm sure you know practically as much as I do. You had been helping your mom out this whole time, so you were basically like a father anyways."

"I suppose your right. I think Peyton has the hardest job. She has to play mom for two kids, but I love her, and I have faith in her. I know she can do this. I know we all can do this Nate. We will be o.k., I can promise you that."

"Your right little bro, after all, we are the only family either of us has left is each other. My parents are alive, but my dad is behind bars for the rest of his life, and I doubt my mom will ever get out of rehab."

"This is what brothers do. We stick together." Lucas gave Nathan a fist pound.

"Now what do you say we head back to the funeral?" With that Nathan put his arm around Lucas, and they headed back to the cemetery together. At least these two were closer than ever. That was one good thing that came from this tragedy.

Lucas and Nathan got back for the very end of the ceremony, and after it was over, everyone headed back to their house. The group of friends was back together, at least for one night. It was bittersweet, but this helped Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton a little bit.

"How are you guys holding up?" Brooke tried to break the ice with Lucas and Peyton.

"I lost my mom, and my best friend, so I'm not holding up too well. The only that keeps me going is Peyton, and Camilla." Peyton gave Lucas a smile, and took his hand in hers.

"At least you too have each other. I am glad for that." Brooke tried to force a smile.

"I can honestly say that if it wasn't for Peyton, I wouldn't be here today. My love for her keeps me going." Lucas gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek.

"Likewise." Peyton pulled Lucas in for a longer, more passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you Peyt."

"I love you too Luke."

"I am sure that you both will be great parents." Brooke could genuinely give them a smile now that she saw that they were at least happy together.

"We will certainly try. I think our love for her and for each other will help us get through this." Peyton started to cry at Lucas's words. Lucas just wiped away her tears, smiled at her, and gave her a kiss.

"How about we start planning our wedding?" Peyton was a little shocked that Lucas was thinking about their wedding at a time like this, but she was still happy.

"Of course, I can't wait any longer to become Mrs. Scott." Peyton smiled at Lucas, and they shared another kiss. Seeing this made Brooke confident that they would be o.k. as long as they had each other. The best part was that she would be able to start planning a wedding with Peyton.

"P. Sawyer, as your maid of honor, I think I am entitled to helping you plan this wedding. You know how much I love weddings."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, but who said you were maid of honor B. Davis?"

"P. Sawyer you better be joking right now. I would hate to have to beat you up in front of your fiancée." The two just shared a laugh before hugging.

"Brooke, I would be honored to have you as my maid of honor." Peyton smiled at Brooke, and then at Lucas. Maybe everything was going to be o.k.


End file.
